


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Muscle Match”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavian:Scott and Kayo have an arm wrestling match. Scott loses.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Muscle Match”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian:
> 
> _Scott and Kayo have an arm wrestling match. Scott loses._

Scott Tracy is not a beefcake like his younger brother Virgil. Scott is sleek and slender, like his Thunderbird. He is the Graceful Gazelle of the Tracy family. But Scott still believes in the power of masculinity. So when Kayo challenged him to an arm wrestling match, he snorted confidently. Kayo is fierce and trains often. In spite of her abs and her insane agility, Scott didn’t think he has anything to fear. Just a friendly challenge he was going to win. Easily.

Kayo is waiting for him in the living room. Her face is perfectly blank, the exact opposite of Scott’s smirk of superiority. He strides through the room and sits down behind the table in the middle of the lounge pit. 

Their hands lock. Muscles strain. Sweat begins to drip down Scott’s temples. Kayo, however, keeps her face poker straight. At first, Scott manages to tip Kayo’s arm in his favour. But that advantage doesn’t last long. Before he realises what is happening, he feels Kayo’s muscles tensing up. A few seconds later, his arm meets the shiny surface of the table.

Afterwards, Gordon has a blast whispering ‘May the Force be with you’ whenever Scott is near.


End file.
